Vendetta
by sayu akurami
Summary: porque todas las acciones tienen consecuencias.Tenemos una buena noticia y una mala: la buena es que no pensamos matarlos. La mala es que desearan que lo hubieramos hecho. Probablemente pase a M en los sig capitulos
1. prologo

Esta es la primera historia larga que intento

Está basada en una película de drama- pseudo terror que me gusto mucho

Disclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece

.-.-.

Mac´s tirs es un establecimiento de hamburguesas local. Es pequeño y apretado, pero finalmente acogedor, en el se sirven las mejores hamburguesas de todo el estado

Hoy la señorita Yekaterina era la mesera, ya que su hermano había tenido que ausentarse por tiempo indefinido de su trabajo. Nadie sabía realmente porque, lo único que sabían era que debió de haber sido algo horrible, ya que había rumores de que Iván había tenido que ser hospitalizado

Pensar en que podía lastimar tanto a ese escalofriante ruso daba mucho miedo. También hacía tiempo que nadie sabía nada de Natasha y la hermana mayor actuaba de manera extraña y se había negado a decir algo. Todo había quedado en el misterio

Finalmente, alguien expandió el rumor a que se debía a _ese_ incidente que había pasado por televisión. Pero seguía siendo eso, un rumor, hasta que alguien lo comprobara o negara

Y parecía que Yekaterina no sería ese alguien

.-.-.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, anunciando la entrada de un nuevo cliente. Era un muchacho un poco bajo y rubio, pero no se notaba con claridad sus rasgos, ya que un espeso flequillo le ocultaba la mitad de su cara, además de que caminaba con la cabeza agachada y el gorro de su sudadera volvía aun más difuso su perfil

Camino tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible hasta la barra

Yekaterina estaba anotando las cuentas del día cuando el otro se acerco, pero pudo escuchar sus pasos y le pregunto con la cortesía habitual

-En que puedo servirle?

-Por favor, una hamburguesa y dos refrescos

-Para comer aquí o…?- La ucraniana ahogo un grito al levantar la cara, uno de sus bolígrafos cayó al piso y se cubrió la boca con las manos. Había visto su rostro a través de su flequillo

-Para llevar por favor- El rubio intento sonar casual, pero el temblor en su voz le delato

-S–son 13$ por favor- El rubio tanteo un poco en su sudadera, y le tendió un billete. Segundos después supo que había sido una mala idea, cuando la mayor reprimió unas arcadas al ver su mano

Su mano de solo tres dedos

-S-si, por su-supuesto- la mayor intento, sin éxito forzar una sonrisa, mientras con una mano temblorosa tomaba el billete- Por favor, podrías esperar un momento A-Arthur? A-ahorita te los llevare

El inglés hizo una pequeña reverencia, para después dirigirse a las mesas

Al entrar pudo tantear el ambiente. Tenso, como desde hace dos semanas

Atravesó la habitación con rapidez, para después sentarse en el rincón más alejado, tratando de parecer más pequeño, que nadie lo viera

-Mamá, que le paso en la cara a ese muchacho?

Con inocencia, un pequeño señalaba al mayor mientras jalaba el vestido de su mamá, haciendo que al instante todas las miradas se congregaran en el

-Nada cariño, come

-¿Tuvo un accidente?

-Sí , ahora come tu hamburguesa y calla

Arthur intento sin existo ignorar esos comentarios, trato sin éxito ignorar las miradas de todos, que le veían como un bicho raro, como un animal de circo. Intento pensar en las materias que debía re cursar, intento ignorar que ahora se sentaba solo con Alfred en el recreo, que ahora nadie se le acercaba, intento ignorar que le habían sacado del equipo de futbol, que su novia le había cortado llamándolo fenómeno, intento ignorar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo

Pero no pudo

Con rabia, y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, se levanto de un salto y de un empujón tiro al suelo la mesa

-dejen de mirarme!- grito con fiereza- Dejen de hacerlo! Creen que no se cómo me veo? Creen que escogí verme así?- Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir a pesar de sus esfuerzos, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Solo dio la vuelta y echó a correr, saliendo del establecimiento y azotando la puerta

.-.-.

Se sentó apoyado en la pared del establecimiento, ocultó su cara entre sus rodillas y lloro en silencio. Esa se había vuelto una costumbre. ¿Dónde había quedado ese altanero Arthur Kirkland que no le importaba nada, estrella del futbol? Estaba muerto y enterrado. Ahora solo era otro bicho raro de la escuela. Otro, porque no era el único

Pero eso no importaba, no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que _eso_ ocurrió. Iván, Gilbert, Ludwig y Natasha seguían en el hospital. Les tenia envidia, porque ahí nadie les señalaba, nadie se burlaba de ellos, nadie les miraba con lastima

Si regresaban seguramente serian otros marginados, como ahora eran ellos. Tendrían que ir permanentemente a terapia, como iban Francis, el, Antonio y los demás. Esas horribles terapias en las que te hacían recordar el horror de esa noche

Tendrían que verle a él, que como Alfred, solo era una sombra de lo que había sido…

Alfred, recordó, levantando su rostro y mirando al estadounidense, que le aguardaba en el automóvil. Trago seco, le había prometido que le llevaría su hamburguesa favorita. Debía volver ahí adentro

Trato de tomar valor, se limpio con su manga las lágrimas. Debía hacerlo, se lo había prometido. Después de eso, podría dejarle en su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto, se quedaría jugando su videojuego favorito, y nadie le molestaría, se dijo para darse ánimos

Pero antes de que finalmente se decidiera, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una ucraniana con una bolsa de papel en las manos

-Yekaterina?

-Arthur, se te olvido esto- Le dijo la mayor dándole la bolsa- pensé que no querrías volver, así que decidí traértela

El inglés dejo escapar una sonrisa. La primera sonrisa sincera que había hecho en mucho tiempo

-gracias

.-.-.

Al regresar a su auto dejo el paquete sobre este, para buscar sus llaves

Mientras lo hacía, el espejo retrovisor le daba una perfecta imagen

Su reflejo le devolvió a un patético chico de 17 años, con solo tres dedos en una mano

Y con la mitad de su rostro totalmente desfigurada, como si hubiera sido quemada con acido

.-.-.

Tómenlo como un epilogo-prologo

Chan chan chan chan- leche con pan! Que le paso a Arthur y a los demás? A que se refieren cuando dicen _ese_ incidente?

Pues lo verán después

Reviews!


	2. fiesta?

Odio mi computador, y me odio a mi misma por no haber guardado este capítulo T-T, se me borro todo y lo tuve que volver a escribir... YA CASI LO TENIA ENTERO!

Bueno, al diablo

ADVERTENCIAS: AU, OOC, eso es todo por el momento

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a un japonés con gusto en La primera historia universal

.-.-.

Nota: aquí pondré los nombres humanos de los personajes que todavía no tienen uno (inventados o sacados del fandom :D)

Seychelles: Niara Meziane

Nyo! México: José María Fernández del Rio (le acorte el nombre ¬¬ era demasiado largo para esta historia)

Cuba: Guillermo Valdez

Imperio Romano: Cesar Vargas

Vietnam: Suong Nguyễn (la puse, luego la quite, luego la puse de nuevo, la quite de nuevo, y ahora la vuelvo a poner, aunque sigo sin estar muy convencida de meterla en la historia)

.-.-.

**_Mensaje recibido: Jueves 8:28 pm_**

Ya no puedo esperar para la fiesta del sábado. Seremos las estrellas de la noche con nuestros disfraces! :D

**_Mensaje recibido: Jueves 8:31 pm_**

Honestamente, no tengo idea... pero a quien le importa quien la organizo? Lo importante es que el sábado el noche de juerga!

**_Mensaje recibido: Jueves 8:36 pm_**

Jajajaja... y dime, es cierto que te acostaste con Ludwig?

**_Mensaje recibido: Jueves 8:39 pm_**

Cómo crees? No deberías dejar tu celular por ahí tirado "me encantaría hacerlo de nuevo" jajajaja, y es tu hermano! No puedo creer que seas tan pirujo como Francis

**_Mensaje recibido: Jueves 8:36 pm_**

No te estoy reprochando nada! Ese tonto de Feliciano se lo tiene bien merecido

**_Mensaje recibido: Jueves 8:36 pm_**

Tienes razón! es tan idiota que jamás se daría cuenta!

.-.-.

**_Mensaje recibido: Viernes 4:08 pm_**

Hoy iré un poco a la cabaña. R me acompañara. Haremos un par de trabajos

**_Mensaje recibido: Viernes 4:12 pm_**

Si. Mi tío dejo ese lugar en muy malas condiciones, pero creo que podría servir

**_Mensaje recibido: Viernes 4:15 pm_**

Entendido, asegúrate de llamar a los demás. Nos pondremos de acuerdo esta noche

_Asegúrate de que nadie les siga, no es necesario que borres estos mensajes_

.-.-.

**_Mensaje recibido: Sábado 2:23 pm_**

Nos veremos en la cabaña a las 8:30 para empezar con los preparativos. M traerá el equipo necesario

**_Mensaje recibido: Sábado 2:45 pm_**

Hemos conocido a un vecino. Vive a 2 km de la cabaña. Fue un soldado de Vietnam, y conoció a mi tío. Dice llamarse Cesar Vargas

**_Mensaje recibido: Sábado 2:51 pm_**

Negativo, no le hagan nada. Si nada sale de nuestros cálculos, el jamás se enterará. Pero si algo pasa las trampas harán su trabajo

.-.-.

**_Mensaje recibido: Sábado 7:36 pm_**

No pienso ir. Cancelo. Me duele el estomago y mi cabeza me está matando. Además, Romano me llamo y dijo que no iría ¬¬*

**_Mensaje recibido: Sábado 7:41 pm_**

No me sermonees, tú no eres mi padre ni tampoco lo suficientemente awesome (como te auto nombras) para decirme lo que debó o no comer

Y a quien llamas idiota de los tomates!

**_Mensaje recibido: Sábado 7:46 pm_**

Jajaja, tal vez tengas razón. Que sería de esa fiesta sin nosotros? Pero si resulta aburrida nos largamos temprano, vale?

.-.-.

_Padre Nuestro, de todos nosotros,_

.-.-.

-Señor, sabemos lo que estamos a punto de hacer- La cabaña era pequeña, y se encontraba un poco sucia, un débil foco apenas iluminaba la estancia

-Sabemos que está mal, pero aún así, es lo que hemos decidido

Había varias personas... 7 para ser más exactos, todas tomadas de la mano, como si estuvieran jugando a la ronda. La luz era escasa, pero a pesar de que sus rostros se mantenían en la penumbra aún así se podía distinguir sus figuras

.-.-.

_¿Por qué nos has olvidado?_

.-.-.

Una figura que parecía ser masculina hablaba bajo, mientras los demás permanecían en silencio

-Pero, si es que de verdad deseas salvarlos, solo necesitamos una señal- La persona pareció tomara aire, antes de continuar- Una señal y entonces cancelaremos todos nuestros planes

La habitación siguió iluminada débilmente por el foco, mientras todos los presentes guardaban silencio, como si esperaran que algo fuera a suceder en cualquier momento. Como si de verdad dios fuera a salvar a los chicos esa noche

.-.-.

_Padre Nuestro, ciego, sordo y desocupado,_

.-.-.

La habitación continuó silenciosa por un momento más, antes de que los presentes comprendieran el mensaje. Dios no salvaría del infierno a nadie... no hoy

**_-_****Ahora conoce el destino, de todos esta noche**

_.-.-._

_¿Por qué nos has abandonado?_

_.-.-._

-Vee~ Oye, estás seguro de que aquí?- Feliciano asomo la cabeza un poco del auto de Ludwig. No había nadie alrededor, solo unos cuantos coches, descuidadamente estacionados- Este lugar da miedo~!

Ludwig revisó su invitación... por decima vez en la noche- Según la invitación, debería se aquí, pero no veo...

Se detuvo en seco al observar un coche conocido acercarse- Ey! Arthur!- El aludido respondió con un gesto antes de estacionarse junto a ellos

Ambos rubios bajaron de sus respectivos vehículos. El mayor estaba disfrazado de coronel, incluso con su gorra e insignias, mientras que el otro, realmente se veía bien con ese extravagante traje de pirata

-Dime, es que algún día te disfrazaras de otra cosa?

-Esa es mi línea! Crees que me gusta ver siempre al mismo general amargado en todas las fiestas?

-Elizabetha~!- El italiano también salió del vehículo, para abrazara a cierta húngara, que junto con Roderich, había llegado junto con Arthur- _Vee~_ te ves muy linda!

-Gracias- Elizabetha sonrió con el cumplido, verdaderamente, ese traje de princesa le quedaba muy bien- Tu también te vez muy lindo- dijo mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al italiano vestido con una túnica de cura- pero dime, y donde esta Romano?

- _Vee~_ fratello tuvo que ir a regularización por mala conducta y mamma no la dejo venir

-Bueno! Basta de saludos! Alguien sabe dónde demonios era esta…?- El inglés no pudo ni terminar la frase, antes de que unos faros los iluminaran a todos

Al voltear, vieron como una camioneta se estacionaba frente a ellos, dentro, había una persona disfrazada de payaso, cuya cara no podía ser vista porque se encontraba tapada por una máscara. Este, les hizo señas para que subieran, mientras les enseñaba una invitación… les llevaría al lugar de la fiesta

.-.-.

Era un almacén, en medio del bosque. No había ninguna casa a por lo menos 2 km a la redonda, el lugar perfecto para hacer escándalo sin que nadie fuera a molestar. Por lo tanto, la música sonaba a todo volumen y nadie se tomaba la molestia de reprimir cualquier tipo de grito, maldición o comentario indecente

Todos parecían pasársela en grande

Excepto en un rincón, en el que se aglomeraron 4 personas ataviadas de diferentes disfraces. Había una persona vestida de payaso, con su máscara, sin distinguirse realmente el sexo de la misma, está sentado junto a un hada, al mismo tiempo que parecía charlar con un muchacho vestido de espantapájaros, parecían de alguna manera, ansiosos. Alejado de los demás, un último chico con una máscara de trabajo solo estaba apoyado en la pared más cercana... esperando

De pronto se levanto, como si el momento que había esperado hubiera llegado, se volteo y le hizo una seña a sus compañeros

_"No quiero que nadie salga de aquí"_

.-.-.

La fiesta estaba llegando a su punto álgido, Arthur y un Alfred vestido de vaquero habían protagonizado una extraña pelea después de la tercer botella, que solo había podido ser disuelta por Elizabetha y su sartén

_The friend bad trio _también había estado bebiendo, y Francis estaba espeluznantemente mas cariñoso de lo normal. Mientras tanto, Iván trataba de divertirse a pesar de tener la mirada de su hermana todo el tiempo clavada en su nuca

Todas las personas estaban en sus propios asuntos, tal vez por eso nadie se dio cuenta cuando una persona se acerco sospechosamente a las bebidas. Una chica vestida de hada, y con un antifaz cubriéndole el rostro fue muy amable, les sirvió personalmente bebidas a todos

Poco a poco, todos comenzaron a bostezar, y a sentirse misteriosamente cansados, y en menos de media hora, todos los invitados se encontraban indefensos, en el mundo de los sueños

Las únicas personas que se encontraban consientes comenzaron con el plan. Los "invitados" no necesitarían sus celulares, ni tampoco ninguna de sus pertenecías, por lo que cada una de ellas fueron confiscadas. También seria molesto si alguno de ellos intentara amotinarse, por lo que sería mejor si unas cadenas les ataran brazos y piernas, no? .

Al terminar su tarea, cada uno se levanto, debían vestir algo más presentable. La chica enmascarada tomo con parsimonia un arma. Después de todo, no tenía prisa

Se encargarían de que esta noche fuera inolvidable

_.-.-._

Me lleva la chiflada, me cortaron el internet y debo subir esto en un café T-T

Perdon si salio aburrido, T-T esta parte es la que se me ha dificultado escribir. Realmente odie escribir esta parte es tan.. ASDASDAFSADASDA tan poco yo, las fiestas me dan jaqueca, siento que no tuve idea de cómo narrar una fiesta de verdad ¬/¬

Hagamos algo... juguemos un juego! a ver quien adivina el nombre de la película en la que está basada esta mierda! y el que lo haga primero se gana... que se gana? debo pensar en eso...


End file.
